The Not so Peaceful life of Eleanor Gwynne
by thecollectionofnonsense
Summary: Ellie comes back to Forks. Hoping for some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, life has other plans, as she is suddenly thrown back into the world she so desperately wanted to leave. Follow Eleanor as she attempts to get some peace & quiet, but that won't happen with Bella and the Cullen's around. Canon couples, OC.
1. The False Peace

**The Not so Peaceful life of Eleanor Gwynne**

 **Authors note: Hello, it has been years since I have written a story for Fan Fiction. But I have now decided to start again because I have lost interest in so many of the things I love. But 2019 will be the year that I embrace everything I used to love. So, if you are still with me then thank you. If you are new please join me, and enjoy yourself.**

 **Warning: This story is rated M. There will be swearing, sex and violence. You should not read this if you are uncomfortable with any of this and are underage. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Stephanie Meyer, except for the characters that I have created.**

Summary: Ellie comes back to Forks. Hoping for some peace & quiet. Unfortunately, life has other plans, as she is suddenly thrown back into the world she so desperately tried to leave. Canon couples, original characters.

* * *

 **Ellie POV.**

The rain poured down onto the ground with great force, the wind howled in my ears and blew my dark hair across my face. I looked up towards the sky, the droplets of rain covering my face, it was dark and miserable.

Forks, Washington, USA. The last place on Earth that you would want to end up in. However, for me, it is the perfect place. After decades of fighting, politics and having to deal with my chaotic family, I look forward to a life of peace and quiet.

I sigh as I carefully made my way up the steps of my old home, I had lived here once. Many years ago, for when everything was so calm and happy. Once I was stood outside the front door, I pulled my key out and opened it. I walked inside and flipped the light switch, the large hallway was illuminated by an uncovered flickering light bulb.

 _Huh, the electrics still work_ I thought as I shut the door behind me.

I looked around, the light blue wallpaper had begun peeling around the corners and cobwebs hung from the ceiling, the wooden floor looked as though it would crumble beneath the lightest of touches. I shrugged and I walked further into the house, placing my duffel bag onto the floor I turned right into the living room and flipped the switch. The furniture was covered by large white sheets, the large window on the right wall needed cleaning and the cabinets needed dusting. I stepped over towards the couch and pulled off the sheet, a cloud of dust leapt into the air at the sudden disturbance. The sheet revealed a three seater beige couch, the cushions needed washing or perhaps replacing.

I sighed as I folded the sheet and placed it on the back of the couch, I walked over to the large window. I pulled down the sleeve of my jacket and wiped away the grime that had appeared on the window. I peered outside, looking around to see if everything was in place. My car was still parked in the driveway and there was only movement created by the wind, the rain still poured down harshly. I let out a shaky breath and looked away from the window and down at the floor, it was quiet, _too_ quiet.

I was not used to this and I became suddenly nervous, worried that something or someone would jump out at any moment. I squeezed my eyes shut and I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to calm my nerves, I opened my eyes and I peered out of the window again. Everything appeared to be the same.

 _Get a fucking hold of yourself! You're not there anymore!_ I harshly told myself, I sighed and walked away from the window. I looked around the room, there was a lot of work to be done.

 _First of all I need a shower_ I reminded myself, I walked back into the hallway and grabbed my duffel bag and headed off upstairs for a shower.

* * *

 _Thank fuck the water still works_ I thought as I lathered myself in my shower gel, I washed my hair and rinsed it out. I turned off the shower and stepped out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, it was a large room with a large double bed in the middle. My vanity/desk was sat opposite the bed and my wardrobes were situated to the left of the bed, I walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out some clothes.

I pulled up my dark grey sweat pants and put on an old blue t-shirt, I tied my wet hair up in a bun. I rubbed my hands over my face and I sighed.

 _Why did I decide to go back to school?_ I thought to myself as I crawled on top of my bed, I sat up against the head board and stared ahead. I had decided to go back to Forks High, the first day back was tomorrow and I was dreading it. All the loud noises, the crowds of students and worst of all _Jessica Stanley_. I remembered all the times she tried to invade my personal life and promptly made up a load of bullshit stories, for when I obviously refused to divulge any details. Knowing full well that it would be all over town in a matter of seconds.

The only reason I was going back was because it gave me something to do, it made me feel _normal_ and it helped to block out all of those horrible memories. I looked over to my night stand and picked up my copy of _'To Kill a Mocking Bird'_ and began reading it, whilst trying to block out the thoughts of going back tomorrow.

* * *

I pulled up into a parking space in the middle of the lot, I looked out of my windscreen at the large building that was Forks High. Crowds of students began pouring into the building, I recognised a few. I sighed as I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car. A few heads turned my way, they began whispering to their friends.

"Oh my God, is that Ellie Gwynne?!" one of them loudly whispered. I rolled my eyes and walked off, I have no time for gossip especially if it concerns me. I made my way to the front office, I needed to get my new time table. I entered the brightly lit room and walked over to the front desk, there stood a large red headed woman with glasses.

I smiled. "Hello Mrs Cope, long time no see," I said still smiling.

Mrs Cope jumped slightly at the sound of my voice, she peered over the edge of her glasses and a large smile spread across her face, she walked over to me. "Hello Ellie, my my you have not changed a bit! I must admit I was surprised to see your name again, I didn't think it was you at first!" she said shaking her head slightly. "I take it you want your new time table?"

I nodded. "Yes please," I said, I shuffled my feet as I waited for her to find my time table. She rummaged through a pile of papers, until she pulled out a small bundle of forms that were paper clipped together.

She handed them to me. "I trust you know your way around still?" I nodded. "Good, well then please return the green form to me at the end of day."

I thanked her and exited the office, I looked down at my timetable and saw that I had English with Mr Mason, I smiled to myself. _He will not be happy to see me again_ I thought to myself as I chuckled.

I walked into the building, as I did someone bumped into me and they almost went flying. My arms stretched out and I grabbed them by the waist, wrapping my arms around them and steadying us both. I felt a pair of hands clinging the front of my jacket. I looked down and was met with dark chocolate brown eyes, the young woman's face blushed a deep red as I stared at her. I stood her up straight and then let go, stepping back a few paces.

"You should watch where you are going," I said softly as I readjusted my jacket, the young woman blushed even more, if that was possible. There was a moment of silence as she readjusted herself.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" her voice was soft yet full of embarrassment, her face was turned away from me, she was looking down at the ground.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it," I said winking at her, she looked up and blushed again. I smiled and walked off into the direction of the my English class. The classroom had just begun to fill up. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud gasp.

"You're back!" shouted Mr Mason, I looked up at his shocked expression and smirked.

"Yes I am Mr Mason, it is lovely see you again," I said smiling even more as he frowned at me.

He pointed at one of the empty desks at the back of the classroom. "That is your desk, and no funny business," he said sternly as I sauntered off and sat down at my desk.

* * *

The rest of the morning was a blur, a welcome distraction and a wonderful sense of calm and normality had woven its way into my mind. I sighed happily as the bell rang for lunch, throughout the morning I had run into a few old faces, including one Jessica Stanley.

"Ellie! Oh my God you're back!" she squealed happily as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a hug. I patted her back lightly and pulled away quickly. "You _must_ come and sit with me and the others at lunch!" Jessica grabbed hold of my hand pulled me in the direction of the cafeteria, I huffed annoyed that I was being pulled around like a rag doll.

Once we were in the cafeteria she let go of me and waved to a group of people that were sat in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Come on, this way!" Jess said as she hurriedly made her way to the table, I sighed and followed her. Once there I stood next to Jessica as she excitedly re-introduced me to the people. "Guess who's back? Ellie!"

There were a few murmurs and shocked faces.

"Hey, Ellie! It's really good to see you again!" I turned towards my left and saw Angela Webber, I smiled at her and bent down to give her a hug.

"Hey Ang, it's good to see you too," I said pulling away from her. "Where are you sitting?"

"Over here, next to Bella," she said as she gestured for me to sit down next to this Bella girl. I sat down and placed my bag on the floor, I looked towards my right and saw Mike Newton staring at me.

"You haven't changed a bit Ellie!" he said smiling, he slid over so that he was sat opposite me. "Where have you been hiding?" he asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"Well I've been here, there and everywhere," I said vaguely. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink before setting it down.

"Always with the same vague answers El," he said shaking his head. "Be careful Jess doesn't start spreading rumours again."

I laughed, "Don't worry about her, if she does it again I'll be having words." I laughed again and shook my head. I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts by the same soft voice I heard earlier.

"Hey Mike are you going to introduce us to your new friend here?" she asked, Mike snapped his head up and looked at the young woman. I could see it clearly in his eyes, he had a crush. I internally laughed, I remember the days when he had a crush on me.

 _Thank God he got over that one, otherwise I would have had to-_ I was pulled from thoughts by the mention of my name.

"This Ellie Gwynne, she used to attend this school but left for some mysterious reason," said Mike smiling at the young woman. "Hey Ellie, this is Bella Swan, the Chiefs daughter."

My eyes widened slightly as I looked at those same chocolate brown eyes, the same blush crept over her face as from before. I smiled slightly, she was easily embarrassed then. I chuckled to myself.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, deciding on not mentioning our previous meeting. I didn't want to embarrass her any further.

"And we are the Cullen's!" said a chirpy voice. I looked up and I was met with a pair of golden eyes, the young woman had short black spiky hair and very pale skin.

She smiled at me. "I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother Emmett!" she said gesturing towards a big burly guy with short black hair and the same golden coloured eyes, I nodded in acknowledgement. Alice continued, "This is my sister Rosalie and my brother Edward." I nodded towards them both, Rosalie had long wavy blonde hair and Edward had messy bronze coloured hair. They too had the same pair of golden coloured eyes. I was pulled from my observing thoughts by Alice introducing another member of her family.

"And this is Jasper, my boyfriend!" she said with a big smile on her face, I looked towards her right and there sat a young man with many scars on his face, he had shaggy blonde hair and again the same pair of golden coloured eyes. However, I knew the moment I saw his face that this young man was no human.

 _That bastard! Jasper Fucking Whitlock! The same one who caused all that chaos with that newborn army!_ I thought to myself furiously, I had to keep calm. I kept my face blank, devoid of any emotion. I nodded towards him, not trusting my voice.

I looked around them all again, taking in everything, their appearance, the way they moved. I listened out for any heart beats.

 _They don't have one! That can't be!_ I internally screamed at myself, I knew of only one explanation and that was they were vampires. I was again pulled from thoughts as I noticed, from the corner of my eye that the Edward boy was kissing the Bella girl on the head.

That was when it hit me, a human and a vampire together?! That can not be! I shook my head and realised that I needed to get out here.

I got up from seat. "Listen it's been nice to meet you all but I have a few things I need to sort out," I said as I walked off and out of the cafeteria.

 _Now what do I do?!_ I mentally shouted at myself, all the plans I had for a quiet life were beginning to crumble. I walked outside and hurriedly made my way to my car, I opened it and sat down in my seat. I slammed the door shut, and stared out of the windscreen.

 _What the fuck do I do now? Why me? Why can't I have some fucking peace and quiet?!_ I thought angrily, to top it all off I had the problem of that Jasper guy. What do I do if he recognises me? Do I kill him? Or just deny it? I sighed angrily as I placed my forehead on the steering wheel. I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _What the hell do I do?_

* * *

 **Authors note: Well what do you think? I know I'm a little rusty but I am just getting back into writing. I hope you liked it, and please leave a review! I need to know what you all think? And I would like to know if I should continue with it.**

 **Thank you all again, and I will try and update as soon as.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Gwen.**


	2. The Crown

**The Not so Peaceful Life of Eleanor Gwynne**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the late update, I have been busy. I hope you like this! Please do review! Thank you very much for reading this!  
**

 **Chapter 2: The Crown  
**

* * *

 **Ellie POV**

I had no idea how long I stayed sat in my car for, but the one thing I do know is that I came to a conclusion. Sure there are vampires living in Forks now, and one of them is dating a human, who obviously is aware of what they are.

I lifted my head up and gazed out of the windscreen, I sighed. I watched as the flock of students made their way around, a few stopping to chat with their friends before running off to their next class.

 _None of these guys have to deal with all of this!_ I thought bitterly, I frowned to myself, everyone here has a wonderful peaceful life and mine was not. I punched the steering wheel with frustration, I just wanted some peace, a quiet life. Was that so much to ask?

I began thinking, about my life these past couple of decades, all the death, fighting, destruction and politics. All these years I have lived and all I have to show for it is: violence. And attempting to keep my family together.

I snorted. _That was a fucking disaster!_ I thought to myself as I continued to gaze out of my windscreen. _Why should I have to deal with this? Why can't they be happy? They're doing no harm!_

I looked ahead and spotted the two, Cullen and Swan. They looked so happy, so _in love_. I watched them from the seat of my car, they were laughing and joking. I sighed, I realised that I had already made my mind up.

I simply do not care anymore, it is not my problem. And I will get my peace and quiet, whether anybody likes it or not.

I made my way to Mr. Banner's biology class, I handed him the green form and went to sit down. I found a desk at the back of the class, I watched as the rest of the class came swarming in.

"Edward are you coming?" asked Bella Swan, my head snapped up. I watched as Bella and Edward walked in and sat down at the front of the class, I couldn't believe it.

 _I'm in the same bloody class as these two?!_ I thought, I frowned annoyed that I couldn't seem to escape them anywhere. I turned my head to look out of the window, I think the only thing I can do now is try to ignore them.

 _Feign ignorance_ I thought to myself as Mr Banner started the lesson. I focused my attention on the lesson, however my thoughts kept drifting towards the vampire and human that were sitting in front of me. I could not for the life of me understand why a human would want to be with a vampire? In all the centuries that I have been alive, not once have I ever felt the need to want to be with a vampire.

I sighed as I continued to listen to the lesson.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur, I noticed that I was once again in the same class as Bella Swan, and I also noticed that she is practically a danger magnet. She has two left feet! I had to refrain myself from laughing so much. I shook my head as I changed into my clothes, once I was done I stuffed my clothes into my bag and walked out. I couldn't wait to get home, it had been a long day and all I wanted to do was relax for the weekend.

I sighed as I got into my car, I shut the door and placed my bag on the passenger seat. I started my car and drove off towards my home.

I arrived at my home, the dark and Gothic building looked ominous however to me it looked like home. It felt like home, and I was glad to be back and not at school. I got out of my car and walked up to my house, In opened my door and as I walked in I stepped on something, I looked down and saw a letter. I lifted my foot up and bent down to pick it up. I kicked the door shut and I placed my bag on the side table next to my door. I frowned as I looked at the letter, I stared at the writing on the front. I huffed as I ripped it open, I pulled out the piece of paper and began to read it:

 _Dear Eleanor,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Jason and I are currently residing in London, England._

 _Jason is now working as an Art Curator at the Tate Gallery and I am working at Cambridge University, as a lecturer. I must say that I do enjoy my life here, however without you it is not the same. On another note, have you heard from Mother or Father? Because it has been some months since I have heard from them. Or have you heard from other members of our family? Please do write back soon, I would like to here all about your new life in Forks, Washington._

 _Forever your best friend and favourite brother,_

 _Thomas._

I grinned, it was my brother Thomas sending me a letter. I had not seen him for a few years, he was travelling around the world with his husband. I placed the letter back into the envelope and then onto the side table. I picked up my bag and went upstairs, I entered my room and sat down at my desk. I decided to write my letter back to my brother before I forgot.

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _I am well. I am glad that you are enjoying your life in London, I hope the English are treating you well. I am not surprised that you are a teacher, you always did like the sound of your own voice! Forks is, as always, a dreary and wet town. Nothing exciting happens here, and I am happy about that. Nothing much else to say, except that I am happy that you have wrote to me. And to answer your question, no I have not heard from our family. Why do you ask? Is there something I should be worried about?_

 _As do I, I hope this letter finds you well._

 _Forever your best friend and favourite sister,_

 _Eleanor._

I folded the letter up and placed into an envelope, I decided to send the letter right away. I stood up and grabbed my bag again, I headed out, I had to be quick before the post office shut. It was a Friday so it was going to close early, I started my car and drove off into town. The drive was pleasant, and it was nice to see the town of Forks once again, it was fairly busy people shopping getting everything they needed before everywhere shut. It was the weekend, therefore people were in a hurry to make sure they wouldn't need to come back over the weekend, I pulled up outside of the post office and got out of my car.

I walked inside, the bell rang as I opened the door. The shop was warm and had a slight musty smell, it was fairly small but adequate for a small town and it's inhabitants. I looked around and saw the various items on sale, there was a stand of postcards on my left and to my right there were various types of birthday cards. I looked around for the counter and my eyes landed on a small, slightly overweight woman with greying blonde hair. She was busy filing down her nails as I approached the counter.

"Hello I would like to send this letter, first class postage please," I asked politely. I stood there for a few minutes, I got no reply. I stared at the woman, I was not going to repeat myself. I tapped on the window and she nearly jumped out of her skin. I smirked. "Letter, first class postage please."

She stared at me for a second before leaping into action, not even apologising. I frowned at her, what a rude woman! I gave my letter and the money to her through the gap in the window, once the transaction was complete I walked off and out of the post office, not bothering to say thank you. Rude people do not deserve my gratitude.

As I was muttering to myself about what a useless woman she was, I was approached by Jessica. "Ellie! What are you doing here?" she half shouted, she was smiling. I could see Mike, Tyler and Lauren approaching.

"I was just posting a letter," I said as I opened my car door and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I was about to get into my car for when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and I was ready to grab the hand, only to realise that it was just Jess.

She pulled her hand away and smiled nervously. "We're going to have some dinner and hang out, do you want to come?" she asked, shifting on her feet.

"No thank you Jess, I have a lot of work to do at home," I said smiling slightly. "But thanks for the offer." I got into my car and drove off towards home.

* * *

I pulled up in my driveway and got out of my car. Once I was outside of my door, I pulled my keys out of my pocket. As I did so I looked down and noticed a large parcel sitting on the bench, that was to the left of my door. I frowned, starting to feel a little uneasy. I opened my door and grabbed the parcel, I walked inside and kicked the door shut. I placed my bag and keys on the side table and walked into the kitchen, I placed the parcel on the counter top and grabbed a knife.

I looked at the parcel, it was wrapped in brown paper and had brown string tied around it so that a little bow was on top. I stepped closer to the parcel, I cut the string and pulled it off. I set the knife down and then tore the brown paper off the box. Once I had done that, it revealed a large white box with a black lid and there was a letter stuck to the top, I opened it and began reading it.

 _Dear Eleanor,_

 _I hope this package finds you safely, for within it holds the source of our future happiness. I can not wait to see you wear it, as I have waited centuries to give it to you. I hope you like it, my love._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _S.C_

I frowned at the letter, who is S.C? I placed the letter on the counter top and I opened the box and peered inside. My eyes widened in shock and I dropped the lid on the floor.

 _It's a crown! It's an engagement crown! Who the hell has sent this?_ I thought nervously, I just stood there unsure of what to think. I stared at the crown, it was beautiful. It had two rows of diamonds all around the bottom, above them there were sapphires cut into the shape of leaves. And the defining part of the crown came at the top, for where there were rubies cut into the shape of hearts, they were organised into eight small arches, and in the middle it peaked, there was a large red ruby heart. And it was not one of those cartoon drawn hearts, it was anatomically correct in every detail.

I had no idea what to think, in our world an engagement crown is created by the suitor and given to their intended. But who was my suitor? I racked my brain and tried to figure it out, I had no idea what I was going to do.

 _The only thing I can do is contact the family_ I thought unhappily, I sighed and decided that was my only option. So much for my peaceful life.

* * *

 **Authors note: I just want to apologise for the late update, I have been working a lot recently.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because in the next the Cullen's get involved! And we will find out more about Ellie and her family.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thank you,**

 **Gwen.**


	3. The Family

**The Not Peaceful Life of Eleanor Gwynne**

 **Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, it will be quite long. In this chapter we learn a bit more about Eleanor and her family, the crown from the previous chapter will be mentioned again. So here it goes...**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Family**

"Bloody hell," I muttered to myself as I stripped the wallpaper from one of my living room walls, it had not taken me long to strip the room, given the fact that I have inhuman speed and strength. And that I do not need to sleep. I pulled the last strip from the wall and placed it into a rubbish bag, I stepped back and admired my handy work. I sighed, I still had to repaper the whole room, but it should not take very long.

I had spent all weekend redecorating and cleaning my house, it was starting to look like a real home now. And hopefully I will be having a peaceful life here, I smiled to myself as I looked around for the roll of wallpaper I had bought the other day. I lifted the sheets off the couches to see if it was underneath, but there was no sign of it. I frowned, I walked out of the living room and into the hallway, I looked around still nowhere to be seen. I thought to myself for a moment as I continued to scan the room, still no sign.

I huffed and walked up the stairs, maybe I put it in one of the bedrooms? I opened two bedroom doors, nothing. I entered the third room, it was a large room. In the centre against the wall there was a large canopy bed, and opposite was a large mahogany wood dresser with a large crystal mirror. I studied the dresser, there was still a small collection of perfume bottles, I picked up the sapphire blue bottle and unscrewed the lid. I smelt it, it had the faint aroma of lilies. I smiled to myself, this was my Mother's favourite perfume, she would wear this everyday. I always remember how every time I hugged her I would bury my nose in the crook of her neck, that was where I would inhale the sweet scent of the lilies.

I placed the perfume bottle back down onto the dresser, I continued to look around the dresser. I caught sight of a picture, it was a hand painted small portrait, I picked it up and stared at it. My Mother was sat on a garden chair, a wicker one, she was wearing a long navy blue dress. The sleeves were navy blue until it reached her elbow, the rest of the sleeve was a white lace-mesh. It looked beautiful on her, to her right my sister, Clarice, stood next to her. My sister's long sandy brown hair was neatly pinned back, she was wearing a long cream-white dress with three dusty pink borders, her sleeves were wide and ruffled. I chuckled to myself, I remembered how she hated that dress, but Mother had bought it her so she had to wear it.

To my Mother's left was me. I was wearing a long black dress, it had what appeared to be a pattern of bronze leaves swirling around the dress. My sleeves came up to my elbows, and on the end were bronze tassels, my pale skin stood out against the dark fabric. My long raven black hair was also pinned back neatly, the three of us looked happy. I remember that day, my brothers were attempting to court two young ladies from the nearby city. They were doing such a bad job, I chuckled to myself remembering the embarrassing incident. I believe that picture was painted around 1853, but I was not sure.

I placed the picture back on the dresser. Once I was done with the dresser I looked around the room once again, and spotted another dresser. However this one was tall and had a small mirror standing on top, underneath there were four drawers, I walked over to the dresser. I looked at the objects that were lying on top of it, I picked up a small black aftershave bottle, I smelt it. It had the faint aroma of spicy sandalwood, it smelt just like my Father. It was a domineering smell, that commanded the attention of all your senses. Much like my Father did. I noticed a small black and white picture, I picked it up once I placed the bottle back down. There stood behind my Mother, was my Father. His posture was confident, dominating, his short sandy brown hair was combed back neatly.

He was wearing white trousers with what appeared to be a long dark coloured jacket, I could not tell what colour his waistcoat was as the photograph was in black and white. He looked solemn, his dark eyes penetrating you with cold stare, like he did most of the time. He was a serious man, never one for revealing much emotion, I never understood why a man like him would be perfect for a wonderful, compassionate woman like my Mother. All I remember of him were arguments, every time we were in the same room we would argue, we never got along. I was far too much like my Mother, I had opinions and wanted to go out into the world and explore. But he disapproved, as always with everything I wanted or did.

I placed the photograph back down on the dresser and walked away from it. I was not fond of my Father, we never really had a good relationship. I surveyed the room once again, I still hadn't found the wallpaper, but I knew it was in one of these rooms somewhere. I walked towards the bed, by the foot of the bed there was a large chest. I knelt down and opened it, inside it revealed blood stained armour. I picked up the breast plate, over the heart my family crest was engraved.

The background had ivory, and an axe and sword crossed over each other, on top was a banner saying our family motto: "Pugnare, amare/Et praesidio." Which means, to fight, to love and to protect, the shield had a white horse on it. Across the abdomen there was dried blood, from the many enemies that I destroyed in battle. I put the breastplate down, and picked up my sword, it was heavy but it never let me down. The handle was gold, it had my family crest engraved on it, it too had dried on it. It could have been my own, the sad truth is I could not remember as I have fought in so many battles.

I stared at it and remembered the day I told my Father, it was the day that I became the Head General of the Gwynne Military. It was not a good day.

 **Flashback**

" _Enter!" shouted a deep baritone voice, the voice of my Father. I entered his study, he was sat down at his table reading a book. I stood opposite him, he looked up and his eyes widened slightly. But he quickly composed himself._

" _May I ask as to why you are dressed in armour?" he asked, gently putting his book down on his table. This was not a good sign, it was the calm before the storm. My right hand held onto the hilt of my sword, I stood tall and proud. Knowing what was to come._

" _I thought it would have been obvious," I sneered. "To an intelligent man such as yourself." He glared at me, I know I should not have said that but I could not help myself._

 _He banged his fist on the table. "How dare you speak to me like that!" he shouted._

" _Well you did ask a rather stupid question," I said as my right hand tightened it's hold on the hilt of my sword. I stared at him, his dark eyes piercing mine, I held his gaze. He is not going to get the better of me. "I came to tell you Father that I am now the Head General of our military," I said loud and clear, I knew this would anger my Father. But I did not care, I was doing what I wanted with my life, not what he wanted._

 _He stood so abruptly that his chair was flung backwards onto the floor. "What? You can not be the General Eleanor! You have a duty as Queen!" he all but screamed at me. I growled at him, when will he ever learn?_

" _Father I have told you I have no desire to be Queen! I have two other sisters! And three brothers! Surely one of them could rule for once!" I spat at him, I was fed up of being told that I was supposed to be Queen, I hated it. "As for my duty, I have a duty to protect this world! There is a rebellion starting amongst the lower beings, they want to get rid of us! I can not let that happen!"_

" _You are supposed to be Queen Eleanor of Gwynne! Not a military General! Your siblings are simply not ready to rule, you are. The lower beings will not get very far, we will survive this!" he was almost red in the face. I have never seen him so angry before, in fact I have never seen him this emotional before._

" _How can you know that? I have heard unsettling rumours that they may be striking a deal with the other Royal family Father! We will loose everything if I do not do something! And being Queen and sitting on a throne is not doing much!" I screamed back, I had had enough._

 _He glared at me, his eyes seething with anger. They were black with it. "If you do not accept your role as Queen you may never become one! I shall forever disown you," he growled at me with anger._

 _I stood there, shocked. I could not believe this, I was trying to protect my family from persecution, loosing everything or even worse death. He simply did not care at all. I straightened my stance and held my chin high. "Very well then, I guess the family motto means nothing to you," I said storming out before he could answer._

 **End of flashback**

That was the last time I ever saw and spoke to my Father, I had sacrificed everything to maintain the family, to make sure they all survived. We had survived of course, but we were exiled as the second Royal family took over and refused to hand over our term of reign. I had tried to warn my Father of this, but he did not listen. I knew back then that something was not right, something evil and powerful was going to take over our world. The world of Immortal Beings was taken over by the second Royal family, they were evil and treacherous. Our family would not kill each other to gain power, nor would they betray any member of our family. But _they_ would, they would kill and betray and back stab each other to get anything and everything.

I placed the sword back inside the trunk and slammed it shut. I blinked, I kept in contact with my siblings and my Mother but never my Father. Not after that fateful day, March 16th 1758. It has been at least 261 years since I have seen him, and nor do I wish to ever again. Not after everything I have done to keep that ungrateful bastard alive.

I stood back up and wiped my knees, I looked around again until my eyes landed on a large portrait. It was on the floor, leaning up against the far wall. It was a family portrait, I picked it up and stared at it. It was a portrait reminding me of happier times, I remember when this was painted, my eldest brother Nathaniel, was more interested in a book than he was in standing there for hours. My Mother shouted at him, she rarely shouted but she wanted this portrait done. It was the only copy.

My Mother was sat in the middle, to her right was Clarice and my twin brother Thomas, his slightly shaggy raven black hair was neatly brushed. He looked like the male version of me, I smiled at the thought. On my Mother's left, it was me and my older brother Nathaniel. He looked like my Father, he had shaggy sandy brown hair and the same dark piercing eyes. Behind us stood my Father in all his domineering glory and my eldest brother Damien, he too looked a lot my Father, however he had our Mother's eyes. Damien was a lot like my Father, he was ambitious and domineering, a right royal pain in the ass. He was also married to ex-partner, Louise.

I sighed as I placed the portrait down and leaned it back up against the wall, I was sad that I had not seen them for so long but it was for the best. My relationship with my Father had become toxic to the family, and so I decided to leave and join my army in fighting and keeping peace throughout our world. I had become a policewoman of sorts, if there was trouble involving our kind then we would see to it. Especially if it involved the humans, however if it involved the vampires then we would leave it to the Volturi.

I shuddered at the name, I really disliked – _no_ hated them. I would attempt to avoid them at all costs, they had tried to recruit me, even tried to marry me to one of them! I shuddered once again at that thought, I really hated them. And I never want to see them again. The only time I had to directly deal with, was with the Newborn army incident, involving Forks, Washington's own Jasper Hale. Or as he was known back then, as Major Jasper Whitlock. I still hated him for it, it was an absolute disaster! And also for the fact that I had to speak with the Volturi.

However keeping the peace was pointless, it ended in an all out war, I lost many good friends trying to save our world. But I failed, and I can never forgive myself. Instead of my family ruling over our kind, _it was them_. If only they had listened to me.

I left the room and shut the door behind me, I shook my head trying to rid my mind of those horrible memories. I sighed and looked along the hallway hoping to spot a roll of wallpaper, I carried on towards the bathroom, nothing there. I walked back down stairs and checked the kitchen. I groaned, there sitting on the counter top was the roll of wallpaper. I stopped in my tracks as I was about to grab it, it was sitting there right next to _the box_. The lid was still lying on the floor, but it's contents remained in the box, taunting me as to who it's creator is. I grabbed the wallpaper roll and stormed out of the kitchen, I had already sent a letter to my Mother asking to whom had made the _thing_. I was just awaiting her reply, I just hoped they didn't decide on coming here to visit me.

I sighed once again and headed back into the living room to apply this wallpaper onto the walls.

* * *

"I'm done," I muttered to myself as I stared at my new wallpaper, it was white and had freckles of gold patterned on it. I liked it, it made the room feel open and fresh. I smiled at my handy work once again, I had finished everywhere in the house, it now just needed a few new furnishings. I collected all the rubbish and took them outside to the bins, I managed to get all of it in and once I was done I placed the lid back on top. As I was just about to head back inside I heard a loud bang and someone shouting "ow." I frowned and wondered who that could be, so I went to investigate the noise. I walked to the edge of my driveway and peered round the hedge, there was, to my surprise, Isabella Swan and her red truck. There was a cloud of smoke seeping from the engine and Bella was clutching her hand, I could smell the blood from here.

I frowned again, I could just leave her there and carry on with my peaceful weekend. I was about to turn away but I thought the better of it, I couldn't leave her there no matter how much her presence annoyed me. No matter how much I wanted some peace and quiet, I had to help her. I walked over to her, as I approached her, Bella's head snapped up and she nearly fell over when she saw me.

I lunged forward and caught her. "Be careful Bella, I don't want any more blood," I said as I stood her up right, I stepped away from to give her some space. She straightened herself out, her face was covered in a deep red blush.

"T-thanks," she said shyly. She avoided my gaze, clearly embarrassed at the situation. I checked her engine, parts were leaking everywhere, it looked like I was going to have to spend a couple of hours on it.

"Pass me your hand," I said, she gave me her hand. I inspected it, it was a deep cut and it was bleeding. I let go of her hand, I then grabbed my shirt and ripped a piece off it. I took her hand again and wrapped the piece of cloth around her hand tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Raise your arm, it will stop the blood flowing from the wound," I instructed. She did as she was told.

"Thanks again. I should get going," she said as she was about to walk off I gently grabbed her arm. She looked at me confused.

"You're going to the hospital Bella. And I am driving you, so wait here until I get my car," I said to her as I gently sprinted to my house. I grabbed my keys, I locked the door and got into my car. I drove to the end of my driveway and stopped, Bella got into my car and shut the door.

"What about my car?" she asked, I looked at her as I started towards the hospital.

"I'll fix it, you can come and get it in the morning," I said as I swiftly turned around the bend in the road.

"You don't have to do that you know? I can just ask my Dad or someone to get it," she said rambling on. I smiled slightly as I continued to drive towards the hospital.

"It's fine. I will fix it and someone will come and pick it up for you," I said, my tone final. We continued on in silence.

* * *

 **Authors note: I know this was long winded but it needed to be done. If you have any questions please ask. I will be uploading chapter 4 shortly. And poor Ellie, she was just getting the peace she wanted and Bella Swan turns up!**

 **Thank you and please review.**

 **Gwen.**


	4. The Cullen's

**The Not so Peaceful Life of Elaenor Gwynne.**

 **Authors note: In this chapter more secrets will be revealed about Eleanor. The Cullen's get involved in her life, and poor Eleanor is now having to face the prospect of having an eventful life, instead of an uneventful one. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Cullen's**

The drive was nice and quiet, the only sound was that of the engine and the tyres rolling along the road. I was lost in my thoughts for when I heard Bella ask a question.

"Why did you move back to Forks?" she asked, I looked at her she had a curious expression on her face. I guess I could answer her, it would be rude not to.

"I just wanted some peace and quiet," I said keeping my eyes on the road, in the corner of my eye I could see that she was frowning slightly.

"Why? Don't you get along with your family?" she asked, I could tell that she was going to continue to ask questions about me, I had a feeling that she was very much like her Father. And I could also tell that I had somehow peaked her curiosity, which is not good news for me.

I huffed. "I get along with them fine...they're just a lot to deal with sometimes," I said evasively, I hoped she got the hint that I did not want to talk about this particular subject. I once again, in the corner of my eye, saw her frown.

She sat there thinking to herself, I wonder what she was thinking of? Maybe she decided that asking me questions about my life was futile, as I was not giving proper answers. However I was very wrong, as I have been only a handful of times in my life.

"So you're all alone in that big house? Without your family?" she asked, nervously biting her bottom lip. I glanced at her, her face was full of confusion, she did not understand why I lived alone. Or how I could do for that matter.

"Yes I do," I said as turned a corner, the hospital was just ahead. "My family are very well off, so I have plenty to live off." I parked my car in a space near the hospital entrance and switched the engine off, I opened my door and got out. I went round to Bella's side and opened the door for her, I heard her mumble a thank you as she got out of the car. We walked into the hospital, I hated these places very clinical and smelt funny to me.

"Um..hi, my name is Isabella Swan and I have cut my hand on the hood of my truck," I heard Bella explain to the receptionist. I looked around, the hospital waiting area, it was not that busy today, that was good hopefully we will not be here long.

"Just take a seat and a doctor will be out shortly," said the woman, we both made our way to the waiting area. I sat down but Bella did not, she placed her bag on the seat next to me.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she said quietly before she hurried off towards the direction of the ladies toilets. I made myself comfortable, I watched a Mother and her toddler son reading a magazine together. I remember my Mother doing that with me, except she was reading something from the works of Sir Isaac Newton. I looked around the room, there were posters about vaccinations hanging on the wall and a few brochures about health care insurance. The place looked clean however it still smelt funny to me, I sighed lost in my thoughts for when I was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a Miss Isabella Swan anywhere?" asked a smooth voice, I looked up and was met with a pair of golden eyes. Eyes, that I was all too familiar with. He gasped, shocked to see me here. "Eleanor?" he asked, unbelievably. He sat down next to me and stared slightly. This is not good, I did not know that I would find Carlisle here. I remember him from around 300 years ago, he had just been turned into a vampire for when I had found him. I remember that he was fighting the urge to drink to human blood, he did not want to harm anyone.

My infantry was tasked with slaying all vampires within his area, but I spared him and helped him because I could see good in him. And also I knew of his Father, a man who devoted his life to slaying the supernatural. Not that he succeed much of course.

"What do you want?" I asked him nervously, we could not risk being seen. If people found out that I spared his life then I'll be in big trouble.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, voice still laced with shock at seeing me.

"I live here now, and that Isabella Swan I brought here because she's cut her hand," I explained quickly, I really wanted to get out of here. Fast.

"Where do you live?" he asked hopeful that we could talk, or even worse introduce me to his family. I stared at him, his blonde hair neatly slicked back and his golden eyes standing out against his pale skin. He was a handsome man Carlisle, but I was never interested.

"You know the rules Carlisle," I said solemnly. His eyes widened with realisation and nodded slowly, he realised that our association with each other was dangerous. "You may only contact me unless you really need my help."

He was about to reply for when we were interrupted by Bella, he stood up quickly. "Bella, what has happened to your hand?" he asked his voice concerned.

"My truck broke down on the way to see Edward, I then tried to fix it but I ended up cutting my hand," she explained in a rush.

"Well let's go and see what we can do about it," he said guiding her to one of the cubicles. "Thank you for bringing her, I will take her home."

I nodded and left.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

My usually calm appearance was beginning to become a bit of a struggle after seeing Eleanor. I could not believe that she was here! And still alive, I would be lying if I said that I did not miss her. Over the years I missed her guidance and companionship, she had helped me during my most difficult time. However our association with each other was dangerous, she risked a lot by letting me live.

I shook my head of those thoughts and concentrated on getting Bella stitched up before I took her home.

"Right Bella please can I see your hand?" I asked as I sat down in front of her, she held her hand out to me. Eleanor had wrapped her hand in a piece of cloth, I unwrapped it and began cleaning the wound once I removed the cloth. Bella hissed in pain as I applied the sterile water to her hand, I dabbed the cotton lightly careful not to cause her any more discomfort.

"How did you end up with Eleanor then?" I asked her, curious to know how she ended up in the car of one of my eldest friends. I wiped her hand a few more times and then placed the cotton back onto the tray besides me, I then grabbed the needle. "Relax Bella this won't hurt."

She winced as I started to stitch her hand back together. "I-I was driving towards your house, and then my truck broke down- _OW!_ " she shouted in pain. I pulled away from her slightly. She blushed furiously. "Sorry."

I chuckled slightly. "Do not worry about it," I said getting back to work. "So your truck broke down?"

"Yeah, I got out and went to inspect the engine. I guess I cut myself on the hood, and then Eleanor must have heard me," she explained as I was almost done. I tied everything together and then proceeded to bandage up her hand, as to protect the stitches.

"It was good of her to help you out," I stated as I cleaned up, she nodded. "Well no working that hand too hard, avoid getting it into water. What I do recommend is putting Vaseline on your stitches, to stop them from drying up." I washed my hands and then turned to face her. "I suppose we better get you back to Edward."

I gathered my things, locked my office door and told Nurse Franklin that I would be leaving early. We got into my car and I drove off towards my home.

* * *

"Bella!" shouted Edward as he came running out of the house, he had heard my thoughts then. I chuckled to myself, he cradled her injured hand in his. "What happened?" he was frowning, concerned.

"My truck broke down and I cut my hand on the hood of my truck," she explained as Edward picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. I entered my home and was greeted with the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Hello love," said Esme as she pecked my lips. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, I bent down to kiss her. I pulled away and smiled again.

"Hello," I said, every time I saw her I felt like a lovesick teenager. The feeling never left me, it felt as though I was seeing her for the very first time again. She pulled away, I immediately missed her body against mine. However her fingers entwined with mine and I followed her to the kitchen, for where the rest of the family was.

"Bella I bet every hospital in America knows you by now!" boomed Emmett, he was grinning as she blushed furiously.

There was a loud smack. "Ow! Eddie why did you hit me!" he whined, Bella laughed at him

"Stop calling me Eddie! And stop embarrassing Bella!" he growled at him, which only caused Emmett to laugh even louder.

"Hey Bella how did you get to the hospital?" asked Alice, her hair was spiking in every direction today. Her golden eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Because I never saw you in my visions!"

"Eleanor Gwynne, from school. She gave me a lift to the hospital," Bella explained. Alice frowned, confused. She was confused as to why she could not see Bella in her visions for when she was with Ellie. I had to distract them or come up with an explanation.

"Perhaps it is just one of those things. When I met her, I could not see or feel anything different," I said lying smoothly. I knew Edward would not be able to see my thoughts regarding Eleanor, in my mind it will be showing Edward a scene of our meeting. And obviously confirming what I had just said.

Alice nodded, still unsure of the whole situation. I let it drop, hoping they would forget about it. I could not risk putting them all in danger, if they knew the truth then it would be a catastrophe.

"Eleanor seems to be a very distant person," observed Jasper as he came to stand behind Alice, his wife. "I've noticed that she doesn't say a lot about herself."

"Yes I've noticed that too!" said Bella. "I asked her a few questions but it was obvious she was not happy about it at all."

"What did you find out?" I asked her, curious to what information Bella got out of Eleanor.

"Well, she moved back here because she wanted some peace and quiet. I asked her about her family, but all she said was that they are a lot to deal with at times," she said shrugging. "I also found out that she lives alone in that big house, no one else is there with her. I feel like I should try and be her friend or something."

I smiled to myself, trust Bella to want to try and be kind someone who was never really nice to her in the first place. However, trying to be friends with her was a bad idea, it just can not happen.

"She's all alone? That is not very good," said Esme, her voice laced with concern."Perhaps we should all go over there and see if she is all right."

"I don't think she would like that, I get the feeling she just wants to be left on her own," I replied, hoping this would deter her. However, I knew my wife and she would not let this sort of thing go.

"Carlisle we need an excuse to go over there. Does she need a check up or something?" asked Esme, ignoring me completely. I smiled at her, I shook my head.

"She has my truck. I will have to go and pick it up at some point, maybe we can go then." said Bella, my wife beamed at her.

"That sounds like a plan. Tomorrow we will all go," said Esme, she was determined to see this plan of hers through.

"And maybe we can make a new friend!" squealed Alice excitedly.

This is not good, I have no way of contacting her to warn of our visit tomorrow. I could not sneak out of the house, Edward would be suspicious. I sighed to myself, I guess this is going to happen whether she likes it or not.

* * *

 **Eleanor POV**

"Ah-ha!" I muttered to myself as I managed to plug in a new part inside Bella Swan's engine. I had spent the majority of the afternoon fixing it, trying to get that meeting off my mind. I had found out, by shear luck, who might be after me. In other words, who sent me the engagement crown. And I was not happy, in fact I was a little scared.

 **Flashback**

 _I had just left Bella with Carlisle, and I was heading out towards my car for when I was suddenly grabbed and thrown up against a wall. I struggled and kicked out, I heard a grunt of pain._

" _Stop that," hissed a familiar voice. I frowned, what is going on? I stopped struggling and focused on the person in front of me. He had long brown hair, in a ponytail and a scruffy beard. His dark eyes were intense as they stared at me._

" _Reggie?" I asked hesitantly. He let go of me and stepped away from me slightly. "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

 _He looked around nervously, as if he was making sure we were not seen. "I need you to listen to me. I am only going to say this once, got it?" he whispered, I nodded, I was still very confused. "Ever since you left, things have been getting worse. The second Royal family have been gathering forces, some say that they have a secret vampire army. Anyway, apparently according to a few rumours the King himself is willing to end the potential threat of another war, if you marry him."_

 _I gasped and my eyes widened with shock. "M-marry him? What the hell is going on?" I was on the verge of loosing it, I have honestly began to think that there is no point in carrying on with this belief that I will have a peaceful life now._

 _He nodded. "I take it you received the crown?" I nodded, he continued. "There are more rumours going around, that he may have spies about the place. Trying to track you down, in order to make the proposal more official."_

" _So what you are telling me, no warning me, is that I may have to marry one of the Second members? Just to stop a war? Or go to war?" I clarified. He nodded, he looked around again, still looking nervous._

" _I must go. But if you need anymore answers, you know where to go," he said disappearing before I could answer._

 **End of Flashback**

I just could not wrap my head around the whole situation, why are they gathering an army? Why are they preparing for a war that one of them will happily end, in return for marriage? None of it made sense, and it made me feel extremely uneasy. Which member wanted to allegedly marry me? I sighed as I tried to concentrate on fixing the engine, my entire life has just began to fit into place and now there is a possibility that I would have to re-enter that world.

The Second Royal family, are the Carter's. They have been ruling besides us for centuries, however they decided around 300 years ago that they wanted the throne for themselves. I have never really met them before, as I was too busy fighting in many battles. I must admit, that I do not really know a lot about them. Perhaps my Mother will, or perhaps I will have to just go and find out for myself.

I had already sent a letter to my Mother, asking her about the crown. She will no doubt answer me soon enough, I only hope that she can dispel these horrid rumours. I know that Reggie is a reliable source, however I just do not want to believe him. I also had another problem, and that was Carlisle Cullen. Why is it, in the smallest and quietest town in Washington, all of my past decides to come and haunt me? As well as annoying humans who are in love with bloody vampires.

 _Go to a city next time, too many people there_ I thought to myself as I continued to tinker with the engine. I was almost done, and I knew after I was done, that I was going to go upstairs and start polishing my armour. Ready for a battle, I was not going to go down without a fight.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, there is a lot more information about Ellie now. Things are going to get very interesting in the next few chapters!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you,**

 **Gwen.**


	5. Unexpected Visit

**The Not so Peaceful Life of Eleanor Gwynne.**

 **Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! And thank you very much for the reviews! I did not think I would be carrying on with this story, but thanks to you all I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Unexpected Visit**

The weather took a turn for the worst as I was fixing Bella's truck, so I had to move it into the garage. When I finished it (which was well into the early hours of the morning) I had relocated upstairs into my bedroom, there I began to clean my armour. I decided after my run in with Carlisle and Reggie that I might as well accept the fact that I am not going to have a peaceful life, and that I may need to prepare for a fight. I had managed to find my old book of contacts, I sent out a few messages telling them that I was back and that we needed to gather a small army, I further explained that it had something to do with the Second Royal Family. And if they had any relevant information, they were to pass it on to me immediately.

I was scrubbing away at some dried blood for when I heard two cars pull up on my driveway. I froze. _Well that was quick_ I thought as I carefully placed down my breastplate, I grabbed my sword and swiftly made my way to one of the front bedrooms. I put my back against the wall, my hands tightly gripped my sword as I peered out of the window. I was ready to fight, I was prepared to die to avoid whatever marriage I was obviously being forced into.

"Oh fuck!" I muttered to myself. "It's the Cullen's." I stepped away from the window, why are they here? Carlisle would not tell them, would he? I was not happy, I knew they had to pick up Bella's truck at some point, however I did not know it was a family affair. I sighed, irritated that I was being disturbed for when I had many plans to prepare, including an escape plan. For when things got really messy, I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud knocking on my front door. I tensed, how am I going to get rid of them?

I placed my sword on my bed and I shut the door, I had a key for my room so I locked it, to make sure no one went in there. There was another knock on the door, I contemplated not answering it but I knew I would have to face them eventually. I sighed as I made my way downstairs, I opened the door and I was met with a pair of golden eyes. The woman was of similar age to Carlisle, she had auburn hair and was slightly smaller than me, she smiled at me. For a moment I was briefly reminded of my Mother.

"Hello, my name is Esme Cullen," she said smiling, I looked behind her and saw that Carlisle had an apologetic look on his face, he obviously tried to stop them coming over. But failed.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, please do come in," I said, albeit a little reluctantly. They all came in, every single one, including Bella. I looked at Carlisle, not hiding my unhappiness from him, and hoping from the one expression on my face that he knows that I will get him later. He smiles sheepishly, I was pulled from my silent interaction with him by a gasp. I shut the door quickly and tensed, what had they found?

"Your home is beautiful!" proclaimed Esme, she stepped into the living room not noticing how I visibly relaxed, the rest followed as well. I followed them into the living room, they all stood there awkwardly.

"Sit down," I gestured towards the sofas, I sat down in the arm chair near the window so that I had a clear view of the outside and the Cullen's. They all made themselves comfortable, Carlisle and Esme sat closer to me on my left, Edward and Bella sat with Emmett and Rosalie on my right. Alice and Jasper shared the other arm chair, with Alice sitting on his lap.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked, trying to sound like a good host, I fooled everybody else except Carlisle who frowned slightly but quickly composed himself before anyone else could notice.

"Well we do need to pick up Bella's truck, but we thought we could also come and visit you," explained Esme. "Bella mentioned that you live here on your own, if you do not mind me asking but where are your parents?"

Ah, so that was why they were here. She was concerned that I was unhappy alone, I knew that there was a reason for why she reminded me of my Mother. Always thinking of other people.

"My parents are away at the moment. I'm quite used to living on my own," I explained to her. Hopefully she would see that I was alright and that they were leave immediately.

 _One can only hope_ I thought to myself as I laced my fingers together on my lap and crossed my legs, I had a lot to do but I could not be rude to Mrs Cullen, she was nice.

"Do you have any siblings? Surely they come and visit you," she asked, she a slight frown on her face, visibly concerned that I was being left alone as I was the youngest member. I was not the youngest member of my family, that was Ramona, she was the 'baby' of the family. She's only a hundred years old.

"I do indeed. I have five siblings, there are six of us all together," I explained. "I have rather a large family, it was rather crowded when we were young."

"I bet it was really crowded!" chimed Alice. "I mean there are five of us, but Bella's joined now so that makes six!" Bella blushed, Emmett laughed at her embarrassment.

"So tell me about your siblings, what do they do? Are they in school?" asked Carlisle, opening his mouth for the first time. I knew he was asking me questions about my family, he has never really had the chance to. He only knew me, not my family, having never met them.

I sighed, before continuing. "My twin brother, Thomas, is currently in a boarding school in London," I said pausing, I had to say he was at a boarding school, otherwise they would get suspicious. I continued. "My eldest brother Damien is in New York with his wife, my second eldest brother Nathaniel is somewhere in France. My younger sisters, Clarice and Ramona, are in the same boarding school as my brother Thomas." Of course they were not, but they did not need to know that.

Carlisle nodded. "What about your parents? What do they do?" he asked, he knew full well I did not get along with my Father.

"My Mother, Elizabeth, is an artist and my Father, George, is a Professor somewhere. I do not talk to them much, they are always very busy," I explained, hoping that they would not ask anymore questions regarding my family.

"That is a shame, you must really miss them," said Bella, her expressive brown eyes looking sad for me.

I shook my head. "Not really, I have never got along with my Father. Only my Mother, but she would take his side most of the time, so it is for the best I believe," I explained uncrossing my legs, in an attempt to appear more human. "By the way your truck is finished, you can just drive it home."

"Oh! How much do I owe you?" asked Bella as she rummaged around her jacket for some money.

"No need. It's fine," I said waving my hand dismissively.

We sat there in silence for a moment, I was hoping they would take the hint and leave but they remained where they were, not moving. They seemed to be comfortable where they were.

"How do you know how to fix a car?" asked Rosalie all of a sudden, I almost jumped at the sound of her voice. She flicked her blonde hair from her face, her gold eyes fixed on me.

"My brother, Nathaniel, is a mechanic. He taught me a few things, I picked it up from there. Why do you ask?" I was curious as to why she all of a sudden decided to take an interest in me.

"Oh no reason. It's an old truck, didn't think someone around here would know how to fix it," she explained, I could see through her lie. There was something I was missing, they were here for another reason, what did they know but I didn't?

"Can I just say that your house is, again, lovely. Did your Mother decorate it?" she asked, trying to move the conversation away from Rosalie's questions. I humoured her, and moved on.

"No, my Mother did not. I did, and thank you. This house has been in my family for generations," I said, I bought it around the 1800's. But again, they did not need to know that.

I was getting rather concerned, what were they hiding? Rosalie didn't seem to be buying my answer, she still looked at me with a suspicious look in her eye. Alice and Jasper looked like they were in their own little world, Bella and Edward sat there in silence as did Emmett and Rosalie. I was pulled from my thoughts by Carlisle, who's phone went off.

"Oh sorry!" he said as he pulled out his phone, he looked at it and frowned. "It's the hospital, I think they want me to go in for a few hours. Seems one of the doctors is late for whatever reason."

"Well we better get going then. It was nice meeting you," said Esme as they all stood up, as did I. I showed them all to the front door, they stood on my porch. "We were all just wondering if you would like to join us in a game of baseball?"

I hesitated and looked at Carlisle, he looked straight back at me. As if to say 'you must say yes.' I sighed and nodded.

"Yes I would love to," I said trying not to sound unhappy about it, all I heard was a loud squeal from Alice. Everyone laughed.

"That's great! We will see you tomorrow evening then!" Alice said excitedly.

I pointed at Bella's truck. "Your truck is there and is fully repaired. I will see you at school tomorrow," I said waving them off. I went back inside and shut the door.

 _Bloody hell, why now of all times?_ I thought to myself. I rubbed my face with my both of my hands, I had no idea what to do now. I had no choice but to go with them, if I didn't then they would be very suspicious. And now I had another problem, the Cullen's were obviously suspicious of me because of something. And I knew that Carlisle would not have said anything, because he knew the consequences, he knew what would happen if he revealed my true nature.

"For fuck's sake," I mumbled to myself as I slowly made my way upstairs, what was I going to do? They were trying to become my friend, and I knew Rosalie wasn't having any of it, but I could handle her. None of them scared me, not one bit. I could destroy them all if I wanted, but I wouldn't because they have done no harm. Except maybe allowing a human into their lives and falling in love with one. But who cares, I'm not going to stop someone being with the person they loved.

I reached the top of the stairs for when there was another knock at the door, I cursed under my breath and damned all living things to Hades, I was not in the mood for another visitor. Or maybe it was the Cullen's? Hopefully it was, I sighed irritated that I could not have any peace to plan a war. The knocking continued.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I shouted, angry that the impatient sod behind this door was making me hurry. They were the ones who were disturbing me, not I them. I got to the door and flung it open angrily, I was prepared to rant and rave however I stopped dead in my tracks as a small person flung themselves at me.

"Ellie!" they shouted happily as they wrapped themselves tightly around me, I was confused who could this be? I looked down and was met with a pair of dark greenish eyes like mine. I frowned, the only other person who has eyes similar to mine was Ramona, my youngest sister.

"Ramona calm yourself, I know you have missed her but please give her some space," said a melodic voice, it was soft and warm, _it was my Mother_. I looked up from my sister and stared at my Mother, her short black hair framed her delicate face and her bright green eyes bore into mine.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked confused, I had merely sent a letter of enquiry not an invitation to visit! Ramona finally let go of me and stepped back with a big smile on her face, she looked like a much younger version of me. Her shoulder length black hair was pinned back in a neat half up, half down style. She was much taller than I remembered, although not by much.

"Well I received your letter and thought it would be best to come and visit. I think I should see this crown don't you think?" asked my Mother as she turned towards my Father. I stared at him, his dark eyes looking at me. I did not even bother to say hello. I turned towards the kitchen and they followed me, the box was exactly where it was left when I opened it. I gestured towards the box, my Mother approached it and glanced inside. She gasped as she lifted the crown out of the box.

"It's very beautiful," she murmured. "Whom ever sent this...is very serious about their proposal Eleanor." I pinched the bridge of my nose, of course I knew that! "I think we need to ask around, to see who could have sent this."

I shuffled on my feet, my Mother caught the movement and frowned at me. "What are you not telling me?" she always knew what I was hiding something.

I sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this. "There are rumours going around, that it could possibly be one of the Second Royal Family members," I rushed out, everyone in the room gasped, including my Father. The tension in the room thickened somewhat and my Mother placed the crown back inside the box. She bent down to pick up the lid and placed it back on top.

"Well that changes everything," she said patting down her skirt. "I think we need to discuss what we are going to do next."

"I already have. I have sent out a few messages to some of my allies, they will send information to me if they hear anything. And I have already begun preparing for a fight," I said as I walked into the living room. I sat down in the armchair closest to the window again, my family followed.

"Why must you fight? Why can you not just marry whomever this is?" asked my Father. I glared at him, I could feel my anger boiling.

"Because dearest _Father_ , I am not a coward, I am a _fighter!_ " I said, barely able to contain my anger at him. Why must he always choose the cowards way out?

"I know you are not! But you can not fight your way out of everything!" he shouted, I stood up abruptly and stalked over to him. I stared at him angrily.

"Because I have a funny feeling about this, _just_ marrying someone is not going to solve this problem!" I shouted back. Just as he was about to retaliate my Mother interjected.

"Enough!" she shouted at the both of us, I stepped away from my Father. "Will you two just stop arguing for one minute! Perhaps Eleanor is right, perhaps your Father is right. However we do not know enough to warrant gathering another army." My Mother maybe small, but she could shout louder than any other living thing on this planet.

"I know I am right, I can feel it," I said falling back into my armchair. My Mother sat on the sofa nearest to me, her bright green eyes looked at me with concern.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself Eleanor, this could get very ugly if it does involve the second family," she explained. I nodded, aware of the consequences if it did. "I'm just not sure as to how to proceed, the second family are known throughout to be evil and ruthless. I do not want you married to any man like that."

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the morning and unpack," suggested my Father. I did not bother to look up as he spoke.

"I am going to my room," I said, deciding that going out there was a bad idea. I did not want to be in the same room as the rest of them, I climbed up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and laid down on my bed.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I quite enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading this, please review. Any suggestions would be nice. Will be posting Chapter 6 very soon.**

 **Thank you very much**

 **Gwen.**


	6. The Truth

**The Not so Peaceful life of Eleanor Gwynne**

 **Authors note: Hello again, I hope you are all okay. And thank you very much for continuing to read this! In this chapter you will find out what Eleanor is, I can guarantee you it's not that exciting, and I am slightly worried that you will not like it, but I really hope that you will all continue to support this story. Anyway here is the sixth chapter! I should warn you that this is a really long chapter, possibly my longest.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Truth**

 **Ramona POV**

I was scared, I had no idea what was happening, all I could see was my Father and sister arguing. They always did, whenever they had to face each other, they never stopped arguing. I walked into the living to find my Father standing by the window, he was gazing outside, watching the world. Lost in thought. I walked over and stood next to him.

"Why do you and Ellie always fight?" I asked him, I wanted to know why. He looked down at me, his dark eyes serious, they were always serious never any other emotion in them.

He sighed. "We are completely different. I am a person who likes to talk the problem through, she is a person who will fight through a problem. I try and be reasonable with her, but it never works," he simply, turning away from me and looking out of the window once again.

"Why can't you just talk through your problem then?" I asked him, they talked, they shouted.

He smiled slightly, one of the handful of times he has smiled. "We both tried that, but it seems that we are incapable of being on good terms," he said still looking out of the window.

He huffed, of course they can be on good terms, they just needed to try harder. I left my Father by the window and went upstairs to see Ellie. I knocked on her door, and waited before I could go in.

"Come in," I heard her say, her voice always sounded so smooth and velvety. I opened her door and entered her room, it was rather large. There was a large double bed in the middle, opposite was a large dresser covered in her armour that she had been cleaning. The room was bright and colourful, she was sat in the middle of her bed with a book. Her long wavy raven black hair cascaded down her back, her dark green eyes studied me. I smiled at her and climbed onto the bed with her, I put my head in her lap and she leaned back against her headboard.

I felt her fingers brush my hair and I closed my eyes, I liked it when people played with my hair. I wish it was as long as Ellie's. "Why do you and Father always fight each other? Why can you not get along?" I asked her, her fingers paused in my hair.

"We are different people. I guess we do not get a long because we clash with each other, I have different ideas about how to lead my life and he has his own," she explained as she resumed threading her fingers through my hair.

I frowned slightly. "But why? He said it was because you fight your way through problems," I said, keeping my eyes shut.

She huffed, clearly annoyed. "He would say that wouldn't he? I fought in a long bloody war to protect this family, for when the second family wanted to take over forever and get rid of us I had to do something," she explained softly, although there was a sharp edge to her words.

I stayed where I was, unsure of what to make of her words. I know Mother explained to me that Ellie had to go away for a while, because of problems within the lower beings. But I had no idea it was to do with us, our lives.

"Everyone is trying to protect me from the truth, I'm fed up," I said huffing in annoyance. Ellie laughed, it was musical, it was a rare sound to hear from her these days.

"It is because you are the youngest, and given your powers you are precious. And must be protected," she explained softly, there was no sharp edge to her words. Only a hint of protectiveness. I snuggled into her lap, hoping to stay here forever, I never get to spend much time with Ellie.

* * *

 **Eleanor POV**

I carded my fingers through Ramona's hair, she looked innocent and content with her head in my lap. I loved her, but sometimes she needed to be protected, she was precious. Her powers, if known to the world, would put her in danger. And I could not cope with that, we can not lose her.

We were pulled from our peaceful moment by the sound of our Mother's voice, she was calling us to go down stairs. I sighed and pulled my fingers from her hair, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her dark eyes looked displeased at being interrupted, she got up and went down stairs. I followed her downstairs to our Mother.

We entered the library, it was a large room full of every single book imaginable. I liked to come here, it was my favourite place in the world. I sat down on one of the chairs opposite my Mother, Ramona sat to the right of me. She had a book in her lap, she laced her fingers together and propped her arms up on the arms rests.

"Your Father and I have decided to stay here for the time being, I have already been accepted as an Art teacher at your school and Ramona will be joining you as well," she said, with a tone of finality. I did not want this to happen! I wanted to be able to deal with this problem on my own, now I have collateral damage!

"Surely it would be better if you left and went to find out some more information?" I argued, it would be better. Not just for them, but for me as well. I mean then I could what I wanted without my parents being there, I know that I am around the 900,000 + years old mark but my Mother was still an extremely scary woman.

"Eleanor we are staying here and that is final," said my Mother harshly. "Your Father will work at the hospital as a Doctor." My Mother picked up her book and continued to read. I glowered at her, so much for peace.

I pulled my car up outside of Forks High, I cut the engine off and pulled my keys out of the ignition. I looked at my sister, her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her dark eyes were observing the crowd of students. This was the third time she had been to school, a lot less than me. I sighed as I opened my door and got out. I waited for Ramona to step out also and she did, shutting her door. I locked the car and gestured for her to follow me to the office.

I opened the door and was greeted with the same warm air from the first day I set foot in here, Mrs Cope looked up and her mouth practically hung open.

"Good morning Mrs Cope," I said ignoring her reaction. "I believe that you have some forms for my sister Ramona Gwynne." She stared for second before she made a move, she fumbled slightly as she rummaged through the papers. She eventually found them and handed them to me, she didn't say a word.

"There you go, you'll need to get every teacher to sign these," I explained as we left the office and a very shocked Mrs Cope.

Ramona was a year younger than me, so she would be in different classes. I handed them to her and pointed her in the right direction. She hugged me and mumbled a thank you, I noticed Jess and the others watching me. I ignored them, she let go and ran off towards her class. I sighed, I was worrying already.

"Ellie!" shouted Jess, I guess I'm going to have to face her at some point. "Who was that girl with you?" Always straight to the point.

"That girl happened to be my younger sister Ramona," I said as her eyes widened. "I'm worrying already, they grow up so fast. I bet you, she'll have a load of friends by the end of the day." I was trying to make myself feel better, but I was worried. Worried that someone will come for her and I might not be there to save her.

"Wow I did not know you had a sister!" she said surprised at this new piece of information. "When did she arrive?"

"Yesterday, I didn't know she just showed up," I said shrugging as we made our way to English. I knew that the Cullen kid would be there with Bella. I just could not avoid them anywhere.

We walked, and she talked about everything and anything. I walked over to my desk and was happy to find that Mr Mason decided on playing a video today. I sighed as I made myself comfortable.

* * *

Lunch time came by faster than I thought possible. Jess had been talking non stop, as always I blocked her out as soon as I got bored. I entered the cafeteria, it was swarming with students and the lunch line looked never ending. I sighed as I was dragged over to our usual table, there sat the Cullen's and Bella, all ready and waiting. As usual not eating their food, they really are bad at pretending to human. I sat down next to Angela.

"Hey," she said smiling. "I heard that your sister is here now?" I nodded as I scanned the room for her, I could not yet see her.

"Yes she is here, somewhere," I frowned, I didn't like not seeing her. "She's probably talking the ear off one of the teachers, asking a lot of questions." I tried to smile but I still felt nervous, I still couldn't see her.

"She sounds like the total opposite to you!" joked Angela.

"Yes she is, very bubbly," I continued to look around the room until my eyes landed on her small figure, she was sitting with a group of girls talking animatedly. She looked happy, but the important thing was that she was _safe_. I sighed with relief as I knew where she was, for now. My Mother would kill me if I did not look after her. I turned my attention towards the rest of the table, they were all shuffling food down their throats.

"Ellie I want to say thank you for fixing my truck," said Bella with a small smile, she blushed slightly as she said it.

"You're welcome Bella," I said, she was about to say something else for when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the worried expression on my sisters face. I stood up immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, I was concerned she only ever looked this worried for when she was having one of her visions. I escorted her outside for where she could tell me.

"I had a vision," she mumbled, her shoulders were shaking. "There was a blonde man with red eyes ad so many dead people!" She threw herself against me and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I kissed the top of her head as I soothed her, I hated it when she was like this. The light was taken from her eyes and her usual bubbly self was gone. But she would always come back, but it was waiting for her to that was the problem.

"It'll be okay Mona," I said rubbing circles on her back. "I'm here now and I will protect you." I felt her pull away, I loosened my hold on her as to let her breathe a little.

"I feel better now," she said smiling slightly, although it did not reach her eyes. I looked at her concerned, she looked paler than before. "No really I'm okay now." I didn't believe her and she could see it on my face.

"I think you should come and sit with me," I said with finality. She sighed and followed me back into the cafeteria, she next to me on my right. A few heads turned and a few eyes went wide, especially Mike's.

"Who's this Ellie?" he asked as he sat down in front of her, his blue eyes assessing her. "She looks like you."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because she's my sister Mike," I said sighing. "This is Ramona, my _younger_ sister," I said stressing the word, hopefully getting the message across to Mike that she is off limits. If he dares touch her, I will get him.

He nodded, looking nervous all of a sudden. I smirked, glad that I could in still fear in the boy. I looked at Ramona, she looked a lot better than before. However, I did not want to leave her on her own.

"Hi!" said a chirpy voice, I knew that voice, it was Alice Cullen. "Ellie said you were in boarding school."

Ramona looked at me, I stared at back hoping she would understand that I had to lie, I couldn't just tell them the truth. However, she looked worried and did not answer Alice. I twigged, understanding her concern, she has never met a vampire before.

I smiled at Alice. "She decided that she hated it and wanted to move here with me, Ramona this is Alice Cullen," I said, hoping this would tell her that they were no threat. She relaxed a little but I could tell that Alice was a little confused.

"Are you still coming with us tonight?" she asked visibly confused as to why Ramona had acted like that.

I continued as if nothing was wrong. "Yes I am why?" I asked raising an eyebrow, it was my turn to be confused now.

"Oh I was just making sure! I will see you tonight!" she said happily, confused no longer. I felt Ramona tug at my sleeve.

"I've never met one before," she murmured quiet enough that no one could hear, even the Cullen's. "She's unusually hyper."

I laughed but quickly disguised it as a cough. "They're no threat," I said kissing the top of her head as the bell rang. She clung to me as I stood up. "You're going to have to go to your own class."

She frowned, she still looked uneasy. Her eyes were darting in every direction, as if searching for this mysterious blonde man. "You'll be fine Mona, I'm in Biology II, come find me if you need me. And please remember all the defence skills I taught you," I said softly.

"Will you walk with me to my class?" she asked her dark eyes pleading with me. I nodded unable to refuse to my little sister anything, I grabbed my bag and walked with her to her class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur, it was coming closer to that unavoidable baseball game. I just had a funny feeling that something was going to go wrong, I decided that I would have to pack a few weapons if I was going, I needed something to protect myself. I was leaning against the hood of my car as I waited for my sister, I noticed the Cullen's coming out, I tried to ignore them as much as possible but they've been quite persistent in pursuing a friendship with me.

I saw Emmett pointing towards me, I tried to hide my annoyance. They walked over, I noticed that their car was next to mine. _Typical I had to pick this spot_ I thought dryly. Emmett waved, but his girlfriend didn't. I rolled my eyes, this is starting to get quite childish of her.

"Hey we were just talking and we thought that maybe your sister would like to join us?" asked Emmett, the rest of them were stood waiting for my answer just as Ramona herself arrived.

I looked at her, she looked happier than she did earlier but the spark in her eyes was yet to return. "Ramona, they're asking if you would like to join us tonight?" I asked her, she looked at the Cullen's and then at me.

"No thank you, I think I would like to stay home," she said walking straight past them and into the car. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Fair enough," I said shrugging. "I will see you tonight then." I waved and got into my car and drove off home. I had to prepare for tonight.

* * *

I arrived at the field for where Alice had said to meet, I was leaning against my car for when I heard them arrive. I braced myself for a boring night, however, I did manage to place a few concealed knives on my person, including my extendable knife. So if my feeling is right, then I'm okay.

I knew this was a bad idea, I should not be fraternising with vampires but they would not leave me alone! I sighed as I heard them get out of their cars.

"Ellie you're here!" shouted Alice running over, at human speed of course.

"Yes it appears I am," I said following her. She was a small woman, her black hair spiking out in all manner of directions. Her golden eyes shone with excitement as we entered the field, it was larger than I expected however I knew they only played baseball for when there were thunder storms, tonight however there was no such thing forecast. This was all for show, poorly attempted, but they tried.

"Let's get this started!" shouted Emmett excitedly. _No how about we end this now before it gets out of hand and these people think I'm actually their friend_ I thought to myself as I observed everyone get into position, I decided to sit this one out. So did Bella, I suppose it was a good thing considering she couldn't stand on her own two feet.

I watched as the game started, I watched as Carlisle pitched and Jasper batted. Edward and Emmett ran for the ball, obviously at human speed. _Badly done boys_ I thought to myself, I had to stop myself from laughing. They would be terrible undercover, considering they are technically undercover as of now. I shook my head.

"Come on Edward get the ball!" shouted Rosalie. Edward ran, stumbling slightly. I had to contain my laughter, this was hilarious. _Perhaps this was not such a bad idea after all_ I thought to myself.

Bella was stood next to me, cheering Edward on. This is a very surreal moment, a vampire family and a human all just spending time with each other.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Bella, I looked down at her, her big brown eyes held a glint of curiosity.

"I suppose so, never stopped you before," I said referring to the time I had taken her to the hospital. She smiled.

"Your sister, Ramona looked very unwell today. I was wondering if she was alright?" asked Bella, well isn't she the observant one?

"She is fine. Ramona is rather...delicate and sometimes things can be a little overwhelming," I explained, if she is this observant then who knows what else she could spot?

"Oh, I'm glad she's fine. But is she really ill?" quizzed Bella further, I did not like this at all.

"No, just a very anxious person," I said vaguely. I knew how inquisitive Bella could be and I decided to avoid any more conversation by focusing on the game. Rosalie and Esme were running for the ball, Emmett was cheering her on.

Everything was going great until I felt it, I could sense that there as another being out there, or rather another vampire. I tensed and stood closer to Bella, almost shielding her from whatever was about to come through the trees. Everyone stopped playing, they all tensed and gathered together, Edward was right next to Bella wrapping his arms around her.

We watched the trees as they swayed gently in the breeze, a few birds flew off in the distance. It was quiet, _too quiet._ My hand reached into my jacket to cutch onto my knife, I was ready to strike. All of sudden, three figures emerged from the trees. A female with fiery red hair, a man with dark hair and the man whom my sister described. He had blonde hair and red eyes. This is not good at all.

The man had an air of confidence about him, he was cocky and sure of himself. "Well I thought I could hear someone playing baseball?" he asked smirking at us all, his eyes landed on me, and for a brief second I thought I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. As if he knew me, I felt uneasy, something bad was about to happen.

"We were about to finish up here, but maybe another time," said Carlisle trying to ease the situation, ever the politician.

"Awww, well then maybe your little human can entertain us?" he said smiling evilly as his eyes raked over Bella's form. It was if he was eating her with his eyes.

Edward growled at him. "Stay away from her!" he said wrapping his arms around her protectively.

James just laughed, the red head laughed as well. So this is his mate? Obviously your typical lap dog, following him around obeying every order. The dark haired male however, he looked uneasy, probably the wisest member of the three. He stepped forward, the Cullen's gathered closer. In an attempt to stop them, James laughed again.

I could not get involved with vampire problems, so I had to hope that he would just leave. And yet I knew that he would not, not without a fight.

"I think it would be best if you left," said Carlisle calmly, the air grew tense and somehow colder, I surveyed my surroundings for possible exits, I found a few, I could always come and fetch my car later.

"I think it would be best if you hand over the girl," he said, not smiling anymore. He was indeed serious, he would stop at nothing to get her. I could see it in his eyes.

"Carlisle he's a tracker," said Edward, he was scared.

Carlisle shook his head and he stared at me, his eyes pleading. "Eleanor please do something," he said, everyone turned to look at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I guess I had no choice but to get involved now.

"Fuck's sake," I mumbled under my breath as I stepped forward, I stood in front of the Cullen family, I was now in between them and the three human drinkers.

"And _who_ might you be?" laughed James, the other two laughed as well.

"Enough!" I shouted, they were stunned to silence. "You leave now. Or die." I pulled out my knife and pressed the middle, a knife came out from the top and the bottom. They were about a foot long each way, I held it in the middle ready to strike.

The red head laughed and I striked, in one quick blow her left arm was on the ground. She screamed in terror. I returned to my previous position and stared at her while she screamed, the Cullen's were horrified.

"What did you do you bitch!" James shouted angrily he came running towards me, I lifted my hand and he was suddenly flung backwards into a tree trunk. His mate, the red head, snarled at me and ran towards me. I rolled my eyes, I decided that it was enough. I felt them release themselves from my back, I heard gasps as my wings spread out. I sighed with relief, it has been a long time. The red head's eyes widened with fear and she stumbled backwards. My wings were grey-black, 8 foot wide, and terrifying.

"Leave now or else," I said, the three of them ran.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well that was a really long chapter and I hope you liked it. Please do let me know, and no Eleanor is not an Angel, she is an angel like being. Again thank you for reading this far. I will try and update soon, however I am working this weekend so I will probably update next week. If you have any questions I can answer anything, just PM me.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Gwen.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who are you?

**The Not so Peaceful Life of Eleanor Gwynne**

 **Authors note: I just want to apologise about this seriously late update. I just want to clarify that I have been working a lot, and as I work nights I need to catch up on sleep. And also, there have been some issues in my life recently, so I have been trying to deal with all of that. Which has led me to neglect my story, but I can promise there will be more updates. Please forgive me. Anyway, here is the new** **chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Who are you?**

Once the three of them ran off I turned to face the shocked faces of the Cullen's. My wings folded neatly behind me, the silence was deafening. My anger had subsided a little, however, I was not pleased that I had to reveal myself, and this was all Carlisle's fault.

"This is why I do not interfere with vampire problems Carlisle, you have forced my hand and if anyone of the others find out I've revealed myself to you all...then I am dead," I said angrily, my wings disappeared behind my back. I folded my knife and placed it back inside of my pocket .

"I'm sorry Eleanor but I had no choice, Bella was in danger," he said trying to reason with me. I shook my head, whilst I understand that I have a duty to protect humans, I do not interfere when vampires are involved.

"You know the rules Carlisle and you broke them," I explained to him.

"What is going on here?" shouted Esme, the first of them to speak besides Carlisle. "How do you know Carlisle?"

I sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this one. "Perhaps we better head to your house, and I shall explain there," I said walking over to my car. Everyone followed, obviously eager to find out.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

"Where is she?!" I roared, I was boiling with rage my patience was wearing thin, I could not wait any longer. I wanted _her_ here now. I noticed a few of my servants running away to hide, out of the corner of my eye I saw my advisor, Mathias. "Where is she?!"

He shook with fear, and quite rightly so. "I-I have no idea m-my lord," he said quivering, like the pathetic imbecile he is. "J-James said he wouldn't be more than a few days."

I picked up a table and threw it at him. "That was a fucking week ago Mathias!" I screamed at him, he fell backwards, I stalked over to him and picked him up by his collar. "I want to know where she is now!" I dropped him on the floor and turned my back to him and made my way to my throne. I sat down and put my face in my hands.

"My dear brother, you will not have to wait for long before she is here. I am sure James would have found her by now," he said trying to be reassuring. He was about to say something else for when someone came running in, holding a phone.

"The telephone, for you," the man said handing it to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I have found her," he simply said. It was James.

I stood up and began pacing. "Where? Where is she?" I was getting impatient.

"In a town called Forks Washington, that is where she is hiding now."

"Good," I said putting the phone down. I turned to Mathias, my mouth stretched into a smile. "He's found her."

* * *

 **Isabella POV**

We were all currently sat in the Cullen's dining room, gathered around the rarely used dinner table. My fingers were laced with Edward's as we awaited Ellie's explanation about what happened in the field.

"My story begins with my family," Ellie sighed before continuing. "Before me, my Mother and Father were King and Queen of my world. I am the third eldest, along with my twin Thomas. My parents stepped down from their posts and handed the crown to us, their children. My brother, Damien, was the first sibling to be King." She looked around the table to make sure we were all following her, Edward squeezed my hand lightly. My eyes flickered towards him and I smiled before Ellie continued with her story.

Ellie fiddled with her sleeve, she seemed nervous. "However, we had to share the crown with not only our siblings but the other royal family as well. The Carter's. We never really saw them, never really interacted with them. We ruled along side each other for centuries, in peace. Until my time came to take the throne," she ran her fingers through her hair, she looked tired, Ellie hesitated before she carried on.

"That was for when I heard the rumours, there were talks of rebels within our ranks who wanted the other family to rule indefinitely. I was worried, very worried, I was scared for my family. I declined the throne, deciding that my duty laid else where, I was the General of our military and therefore decided that I had to gather an army to fight against the rebels," she said, her voice laced with unhappiness at remembering the unpleasant memory.

"My family did not believe me, they were ignorant to the danger that was building against them. I had no choice but to abdicate the throne, I gave the title to my sister Clarice. My Father was furious, we fought but I stood my ground. I protected my family the best I could, but the Carter family had gathered a huge army and a crowd of followers against us. We fled and just about survived, the war was horrendous," Ellie's shoulders dropped, her expression painful, I felt sorry for her.

"We hid from them, there were people out there who tried to kill us. However we were protected by loyal followers, we still had a big army and decided to protect what we had," she sighed again, she leaned forward.

"How did you meet Carlisle?" asked Esme, it was the one question that had been on all of our minds.

A flicker of a smile briefly appeared on her face. "I met him for when he was in France, he had just been changed. I was in France because of a problem we were having with vampires, I had to intervene because they were harming humans. I noticed that he was completely ravenous, but what caught my eye was that he was resisting drinking human blood. So I decided to help him," she explained, her eyes briefly flickered towards Carlisle.

"We travelled together, lived together throughout the years. But we lost contact, because I had to leave to protect my family," she explained.

Esme looked paler, if that was possible. "So you lived together?"

Ellie smiled, obviously catching onto what she was thinking. "Not in the way you are thinking. No offence, but he is far from what I would go for," she laughed a little at the end. It was a delicate sound, almost musical.

"What happened to the second royal family?" asked Alice, she looked curious.

"They continue to rule, but I do not know a lot about them. But what I know is...bad," she said unable to think of an appropriate term. "The family are known to back stab each other, in order to get more power. I believe that one of them had killed their own sibling in order to secure the throne for themselves."

"Oh my God! Really?" gasped Alice. "How could they do such a thing?"

"Easily, they are not the nicest people I believe. My parents kept us from them, they were worried that we would end dead as well," she said laughing at the end "Which is a little ironic."

"Your powers? What can you do?" I asked her, the event in the field only gave us a glimpse of what she capable.

"I can control the elements and have telepathic powers. People in my world are not aware of my collection of powers. I am also a formidable warrior," she said.

We all sat there, now only too aware of the powerful being that sat before us. "What are you exactly?" I asked her.

Her eyes flickered, I could have sworn they turned silver. "I am an Angel like being. Not a demon, I have wings as you have seen. I can make them appear and disappear whenever I like, and no they do not bother me," she explained to us all. My mind flickered back to that moment for when I saw her large black wings, they looked soft despite their terrifying appearance.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, I know that I am older than all of you combined," she said shrugging as if it meant nothing. I blinked, shocked at her admission. "Don't look so shocked, I've been alive for centuries."

Carlisle was about to speak for when there was a loud knocking on the door, we all frowned. Esme got up and went to answer the door.

"Eleanor!" someone shouted, a young woman's voice. Ellie stood up, she obviously recognised this voice. She was about to say something for when a short black haired woman entered the room, her hair was short neatly cut and her face was older, however I could see the resemblance between her and Ellie. She had a very regal air about her, she scanned the room as if trying to assess for any threats .

"Mother what are you doing here?" she asked, her expression looked worried.

"Ramona had a bad feeling again and was worried about you," she said, it was a very vague answer.

"What you're trying to say is that she had another vision," Ellie said shrugging, her Mother's eyes widened and then suddenly narrowed

"Eleanor, what have you done?" she asked angrily.

Ellie did not look fazed in the slightest, she leant against the table and stared at her Mother. "There was a rogue vampire and he tried to attack Bella. I had no choice but to reveal myself, and besides Carlisle is an old friend," she said casually.

Her Mother sighed, annoyed that her daughter had revealed their secret. "Your Father will not be happy," she said crossing her arms across her chest. .

"When is he ever happy with me?" she asked, it was an obvious rhetorical question. "Where is Ramona anyway?"

"She is at home with your Father, I brought your brother with me," she said just as another member of family walked in. He was tall, had sandy brown hair and olive coloured skin.

"Nathaniel? When did you get here?" Ellie asked frowning. "And I hope the rest of you aren't here either."

"I got here a few hours ago, Mother phoned me. She was worried about you and that crown," he explained, his green eyes focused on his sister, a flicker of worry appeared in his face.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly.

"What crown is he on about?" asked Carlisle, he too looked worried. "You never really give the full story do you?" he crossed his arms across his chest looking annoyed.

Ellie smiled sheepishly. "It is nothing for you to be concerned about," she said shrugging it off.

* * *

 **Ellie POV**

Carlisle stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. My Mother and brother stood there as if awaiting for my instructions.

"So they know about us then?" asked Nathaniel raising his eyebrow. "You've been here a couple of weeks and you've already caused trouble!" He was laughing, I frowned at him. I was about to reply for when my phone rang, I answered it

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eleanor?" a voice asked.

I frowned in confusion. "Who is this?"

"It's Jessop ma'am," he said whispering.

My eyes widened, he was one of my most trusted soldiers. "Yes do you have any information?"

"They're leaving their home, one of the royals is going somewhere. It appears to be the King himself, there are a lot of guards about the place," he whispered into the phone.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Can you find out anymore? Or is it impossible?"

He breathed out a little laugh. "Anything is possible, I will try and find out."

"Thank you," I said as I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket. My brother stared at me, he had obviously heard the conversation.

"We must get back home now, they might be on their way here," he said worriedly.

"I don't know. My contact says they will keep me updated on their movements," I said making sure no one could hear us. "Don't tell Mother otherwise she'll try and lock me away."

"I think we better go and find the others before Mother shouts us again," he said leading the way.

* * *

We found them in the living room, they were all sitting down waiting for us. As soon as we entered the room all of their eyes were on us.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mother, her green eyes staring at me.

"Yes, I was just getting Nathaniel up to speed on the situation," I explained, I was only half lying. My Mother eyed sceptically but let me off.

"What is going on? What crown is he going on about?" asked Carlisle, he was frowning.

"One of the members of the second family wants to marry me, we have a custom in our world," I hesitated before continuing. "The person who wants to propose creates an engagement crown and hands it to their intended."

"And one of the second family is the one who wants to marry you? What happens if you refuse?" asked Carlisle, worry lacing his voice.

"I have no idea, but we're going to find out. I have no idea why they want me and I have no idea what they would want in return for this," I said unhappily. I rubbed my face with my hands, this is something I have never really prepared for.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No idea,, but my contact says they're on the move. There is a possibility they might be on their way here, my contact will update me. But for now, we are safe and when the time comes, I will deal with the situation," I explained.

"How likely is it that we will survive this?" asked Jasper, he was a Major and knew the outcome of war.

"The possibility of us surviving? No idea, but if I accept then we might all just make it. If I don't, I think we're going to have to fight for our lives. But I have people who will help us, it is about time this family was brought down."

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating chapter 8 very shortly. Thank you for staying with me and I am very sorry for the late update!**

 **Please review,**

 **Gwen.**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm still here

**The Not so Peaceful Life of Eleanor Gwynne**

 **Authors Note: Here is Chapter 8, here we see things return to 'normal' for a while. But there is still a lot of danger lurking in the background, and we find out who exactly is wanting to marry Eleanor. Thank you again for staying with me, it is very much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: I'm still here**

We were still in the Cullen's home, we were awaiting the arrival of my sister and Father so that we could discuss possible scouting rounds around Forks, as we all had a feeling that James would be back with a vengeance. I sighed as I stared out of the window, this has just go a whole lot more complicated now that the Cullen's and that human is involved.

I have more lives to protect, more casualties. This time, we will need all the help we can get. And that means having to reveal Jasper's past that I am aware of, he will have to teach the whole family defence techniques.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the doorbell, I let out a breath that I did not realise that I was holding.

"Welcome, you must be Eleanor's Father," greeted Esme, she was kind. She really did not deserve to be here when my Father would, no doubt, start shouting at me.

The tall dark and dominating figure that was my Father entered the room, all eyes landed on him. My Mother smiled, I however did not.

"So I believe Eleanor has revealed us to these vampires," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes she did but it was my fault, there was a rogue vampire who wanted to kill Bella," explained Carlisle.

My Father frowned. "A rogue vampire?"

"Yes and two others, Ellie managed to fight them off."

"There is no doubt about that. Anyway what are we going to do about this mess?" he asked, I frowned unable to process the calmness of my Father.

"Are you alright? You're very calm," I asked confused.

He looked at him, his dark eyes stared at me. "I knew this would happen. And we have a situation to deal with."

"Still this is very unusual, when are you saving the shouting match for? Later?"

"For once will you stop trying to start a fight," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, this was unusual. I would have tread carefully.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, looking around the room.

"I suggested that we start doing patrols around Forks, to make sure they are gone," said Carlisle.

"I think that is a good idea, we will take one side of Forks and you can take the other side. We're going to have to keep this up for a few weeks, I suggest that you all report to Eleanor seeing as she has had military experience," he said gesturing towards me.

"I'm not the only one in this room that has had military experience," I said looking at Jasper, his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I am aware of the _debacle_ you caused with that newborn army," I said raising my eyebrows, he gasped in shock. He looked away, obviously ashamed of that period in his life. "I remember it like it was yesterday, I had received word from one of my scouts telling me that there was an army of vampires that was being created. And of course I had to stop it."

Jasper visibly gulped. "I don't remember you," he said, looking at me for the first time.

"You wouldn't, I had a friend, who's long dead now, that could erase memories. I saved your life, I was going to kill you but I let you go, you had the potential to be good Major Jasper Whitlock," I said smiling slightly.

"Would you please explain to me what is happening?" asked Bella looking confused.

"I think when the time comes he will tell you," I said to her, she frowned but let it go. "I think tonight I will take the first watch on our side, Edward and Emmett should do the first watch this side. Jasper must stay close to Bella or she can stay with us."

"But I think I should stay with Bella," protested Edward.

My Father raised his hand. "Listen here boy, my daughter knows what she is doing not you. Do as she says," he said staring Edward down.

He just nodded and did not say another word. I was confused, he was being unnaturally calm and defensive of me. But I kept that to myself.

"I think our watch should start at 7 p.m. and end around 6am, the day watch will continue with my Father and we will have to phone reinforcements," I said to them, they all nodded.

"Who though?"

"My family, we are going to have to phone my family," I said to them all.

"Are you sure? Do you think that is a good idea?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes I think this is for the best," I said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

The night felt cold but I could not feel it, I was currently sat in a tree watching silently watching for any sign of a vampire. So far there was nothing, but I had time, I knew not to think everything was safe, to not take it at face value. Call it being cynical but I call it being careful.

I was scanning the surrounding areas for when I heard something climbing up the tree, I looked down and saw my brother coming up. He sat down on an opposite branch.

"I thought I would come and see how you are," he said pushing his hair out from his eyes.

"Really? What do you really want?" I asked him, as I stared out into the darkness.

He sighed running his hands through his hair. "What do you think will happen if you refuse this man? Do you think he will just let it go?" he asked nervously.

"I don't think he will. I have a feeling this will end up getting ugly," I said truthfully. "And I have no idea what he wants, I have no idea what would happen if I said yes."

"What are we going to do?" he asked exsapately.

I frowned. "For once in my life, I have no idea," I said leaning back against the trunk. We sat in silence for the rest of the night, silently trying to figure this whole mess out.

* * *

The Cullen's had reported back to me and they too had found nothing. I still had a feeling that this was not the end, that there still was a danger out there. I sighed as I pulled up in a parking spot outside Forks High, my siblings got out of the car and I followed.

"Where is the office?" asked Nathaniel. I pointed towards the small office, he nodded and made his own way there. Ramona walked off into the direction of her class and I did the same. For now things were a little normal, for how long I have no idea. I still had not heard from my contact, so I had no idea where the second family are heading towards.

I entered Mr Mason's class and sat down, Bell was talking to Edward as if nothing had happened. I shook my head slightly, she should not be so comfortable with this whole situation.

 _Such a foolish girl_ I thought to myself as Mr Mason started the lesson. I focused my attention on the lesson for now. However in the back of my mind, I was panicking.

The lesson went by smoothly, I packed my things up and walked towards my next lesson. My mind was occupied, I was thinking of all the various possibilities on how to solve this problem. I was thinking of how to gather my old contacts for when my phone went off again, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered the call.

"Jessop?" I answered.

"Yes it is me ma'am," he said whispering down the phone. "Are you somewhere private?"

I looked around and entered the girls bathroom, I walked into one of the stalls and locked it. I pulled the toilet seat down and sat down. "I am now."

"Good. I've been following the family, it seems that they are heading towards a place called Forks. I've been trying to eavesdrop on why, and it seems that they are planning a wedding of some sort," he said, I heard rustling in the background.

I almost dropped the phone, my head was spinning. They were heading here, for me. For my family.

"This is not good. He's coming for me," I whispered into the phone.

"Ma'am what do you mean?" he was confused.

"The King sent me a crown. He wants to marry me," I said, the reality was beginning to set in.

"You what? Ma'am, I can gather the group together and come there," he said, he was worried. Bless Jessop, he always be the most trusted person in my life.

"That would be an idea, how far are they from Forks?" I asked him, hoping it would be weeks away. But knowing my luck, it would tomorrow.

"A few days at least, maybe two," he explained.

I sighed. "Okay thanks. Call me when you have something," I said putting the phone down. I sat there, for what seemed like hours, they were not far away. This is not good, I will have to phone my Father to let him know.

I rubbed my hands over my face and decided to phone my Father.

* * *

After the phone call with my Father I made my way to my next lesson, I entered Math and saw Alice sat there, she smiled at me and gestured for me to sit next to her.

"Ellie! How are you?" she asked me as I placed my things on my desk.

"I'm fine you?" I asked her, she smiled at me again.

"I'm good. They didn't see or hear anything last night, it seems they have left," she said quietly.

I shook my head. "No, they're still around but just hiding. They'll try again," I said as the teacher walked in.

She frowned. "You're very cynical."

"I'd rather be that then dead," I said smirking slightly, the teacher shouted to get our attention and the lesson began.

The lesson finished and Alice and I headed towards lunch, we entered the room and saw our families sat together. We sat down next to them, the table was buzzing with chatter.

"Did you hear?" asked Jess, I had to control the urge to roll my eyes. "They've found a body in the woods, apparently it's been drained of blood."

I controlled my facial expression. "Really?" I asked trying to sound disinterested, my eyes briefly flickered over to Alice. _I told you_ so I thought as Jess continued to ramble on.

"Yes they found it this morning, I tried to get information out of Bella but she refused to say anything," she said insulted. I then gave into temptation and rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

The rest of lunch went by without any problems, however the fact that there was a body drained of blood is a cause for concern, I knew they wouldn't leave here without at least attempting to get at her again. My brother was on the phone with his wife, my sister however was chatting happily with her new friends.

I scanned the room to make sure there were no new threats, I had to stay on my guard. I realised that I had yet to tell my brother, I would tell him later. The bell rang, I grabbed my things.

"Ellie I've got biology with you now," said Nathaniel, I frowned why would he be in biology with me? He's older than me.

I shrugged and carried on walking towards the lesson, he caught up with me. He flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Anything new?" he asked.

I nodded. "They're not far now, a few days at least. They're planning a wedding," I said unhappily. I entered the class and sat down at my desk, Nathaniel followed me. I got all of my stuff and placed it on my desk, I hoped this would be a quick lesson.

"This isn't good then. We have less time to prepare, what are you going to say?" he asked as we both sat down.

"Again I have no idea," I muttered as the lesson began.

We both sat in silence, unsure of what was coming our way.

* * *

The day ended, my family and I got into my car and we drove off towards home, the feeling of uncertainty floating around in the air. We were all so very unsure of what the future held for us. But we would deal with it, I could just accept the proposal but we all knew that was not going to happen.

I parked my car outside of our house, our parents were inside planning on what was going to happen next.

"What are we going to do with about the body? Do you think there will be more?" asked Ramona.

Nathaniel and I both sighed. "There probably will be, many more if we don't catch them," he said opening his door and getting out.

We both got out and walked into the house, it was settled, music playing softly in the background. I frowned, I put my bag on the peg and threw my keys into the bowl. My Father walked out of the living room, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, he almost looked relaxed.

"They've found another body, that's two," he said walking off towards the library. I grumbled, I guess I'm going to have to take time off from school to patrol the area again. I looked at my brother, who obviously thought the same thing as me.

"I'll get ready and then we can head off and patrol the area again," he said speeding off to his bedroom. Ramona stood there staring after him.

"I had another vision," she said quietly. "The man who wants to marry you, his name is Samuel. According to my vision he is at least 2 weeks away, it appears that he is taking a detour somewhere."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I knew that name. I had heard it spoken throughout the rebels, he was the King that had been ruling for centuries. Very evil and untrustworthy, we only had a limited amount of time before he arrived. What were we going to do? The only thing to do is gather an army and fight against him.

"Ellie?" asked Ramona worryingly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," I said dismissively. I ran upstairs to get dressed, to get ready for patrolling the area.

My Father and I were patrolling the area around Forks, it was quiet, _too_ quiet. It was unnerving, given that there had been five more bodies to appear around the town. I knew they were still but _where_ I did not know, but I knew they would not be able to resist Bella's blood forever. I just had to wait until they got impatient, which will no doubt be very shortly.

We circled the area a few more times before settling down in a tree, so that we could see far and wide across the forest. We both sat in silence, we never really spent much time together and now it felt awkward, I really didn't know what to say to him. I just knew it would no doubt start off fine and then carry into an argument, and now is not the time for that. My brother decided to stay at home and let our Father come with me, for that I will no doubt get him.

There was a little movement to the left, a few birds fluttering away but nothing unusual. We minding our own business for when we heard a growl.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to my Father.

He nodded. "I did, it came from over there behind the trees," he pointed getting up and jumping to the ground, I followed him down. We drew our weapons ready to fight against the small group of vampires, we came closer and closer and suddenly a vampire jumped out and three others as well. I didn't have time to think as I began fighting against the sudden ambush of vampires, one head rolled onto the ground as my Father cut off another's arm.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as I felt the vampire bite down hard, I shoved him off and pushed my spear into it's chest. Suddenly I heard more growling.

My eyes widened. "There are more?!" I shouted as I charged forward to fight them off.

* * *

 **Authors note: Oooooh a cliff hanger! So sorry guys, the next chapter I will post this week sometime. Please leave a review and do not hesitate to ask questions. Again, thank you very much for staying with me.**

 **Gwen.**


End file.
